Bad end au
by Carolcuteie
Summary: Summery of an au my friend and I came up with. Lots of jaspvid angst along with danvid angst. Not to mention dadvid.


Bad au

It starts off with Jasper.

As many people know Jasper disappears and died in the series. How that happens is unknown but lets go under the assumption that he didn't die, but instead ran away. He and David were supposed to take a boat and sail off to spooky island where they would hide till they could continue running. However David chickened out saying "why would you ever want to leave camp Campbell? It's so great!" But Jasper pressed on.

David watched him go until his boat flipped over, then ran to get help. No one could find a body so they assume he died. However he made it to spooky island by swimming.

Jasper hasn't been back since that incident. leaving David, to believe he was dead. David stayed at camp basically forever because he was the only person in his family who managed to get to America from Canada. Camron agreed to let him stay as long as he worked.

Jasper however gets a job as a lumberjack in a different state and does a few drag queen shows on the side for extra money. One day his boss tells him that his station is getting relocated to sleepy peaks. The name rings a bell but he's not quite sure why.

And then one day while sitting on top of a large hill he sees Camron's summer home.

"Gnarly!" He thinks "that thing must be in shambles now, I can't believe it's still here" and of course he drives down to go see what he presumes to be the remains of his childhood summer camp.

But to his surprise he's met with the sounds of children and a running camp. He figures he'll just tell one of the Councilors that he wants to look around for nostalgia purposes.

"Hello! Welcome to camp Campbell!" A redhead shouts. Jasper is frozen in shock, his childhood friend that he had almost forgotten about is standing a few feet in front of him. "Are you lost? I can direct you to town if you'd like" David of course doesn't recognize the other, Jasper is so much older with a beard and everything. He's not that noodle armed kid from Summer camp anymore.

"Davy?..." is all he can manage to say. Sending the redhead into the others arms laughing and screaming that he thought Jasper was dead. (Basically being nalla from the lion king.) Jasper lifts him off his feet and twirls him around he's so happy assuring the other that he's alive as ever.

The commotion of course brings out the other councilor who is lying low while the cops are after him.

Daniel has been there for about a month now. His cabin is filled with cult like objects, as he still practices, he just doesn't kill the kids. (He won't admit it but he's actually starting to like the kids. And a certain redhead.)

Daniel throws HUGE parties in abandoned places with a lot of local cult leaders (along with Jen). The parties include killer music and drugs. And of course laser light shows.

Daniel has brought David to one of the parties, sadly David got a little drugged up and was kinda out of it. While Daniel was trying to get him back to the camp David made out with him in his car. Daniel didn't let the situation out of hand, even if David was trying to do just that. That's not how he wanted it to happen.

But now that Jasper is here David is clinging to him. One day as Daniel is bringing him flowers, wanting to ask him out on an actual date David drops the bomb that he and Jasper are going out.

Jasper had asked him while they were high up in one of those climbing tent hammock things. Confessing that he used to have a HUGE crush on David as a kid. And of course the blush on David's face is the cutest thing ever.

"Ya know..." Jasper started "we could still- um... we could still... date or something. Ya know? Or like I could just take you out for a burger or something I-I mean" but he was cut off by a kiss on his cheek.

"I'd like that... a lot" David has to cut the other off cause he was starting to ramble.

Daniel however is kinda crushed. Other than what he went through with Jen this is the first time he's ever really liked someone. And it... kinda hurt. It really hurt.

"Oh hey that's... neat. I hope you guys have fun. I need to um... go check on Nerris. She's in the 5th dimension and needs a paladin.

But of course he went back to his cabin yelling at himself to stop crying, and throwing his knife at the walls. No one really knows what happened to him that night. His cult buddies said he threw a huge party, took some new stuff they had never seen before, and ran off. At least 13 people went missing that night. And he didn't return to camp for at least a week.

Meanwhile Jasper and David are working extra jobs for extra money. Jasper works for tips as a drag queen and David is a male stripper. And boy is he good at it.

When Daniel does come back he's a lot colder. Offering David 100 to dance for him. David laughs, "honey if you think I'm that cheep-"

"Fine $1000" Daniel says as he hands him more cash.

And it goes on like that for a bit.

Daniel becomes a sugar daddy to David; being the only way to see David, while David and Jasper are living happily ever after with max.

At this point Max's parents just never came to get him, and both Jasper and David signed his adoption papers. And it hasn't been easy, it's been everything but easy. But they both love max so much they are willing to put up with his fits. Max will often come into their room after nightmares, getting hugs from both his dad's and sneaking out before they wake up. Jasper teaches him the best combos on smash bros and David introduces him to all his old punk music he liked as a teenager. It's hard but they manage as a family.

Within the span of a year Jasper starts coming home buzzed, then drunk, and then shitfaced. Yelling at David for the smallest things, not to mention throwing and breaking things. David often has to send max to his room to protect him, while the poor kid has PTSD from under the bed. He knows how to hide from an abusive parent. Luckily because of David he never lays a hand on max.

One night Jasper came home buzzed with a bottle of alcohol. This time he drove home himself cause he wasn't completely drunk. And David is furious, but he controls his temper as he attempts to take the bottle from Jasper.

Jasper of course thinks that David is fighting him and decides to fight back, hitting him in the chest. And it only gets worse from there. He has to hide bruises with makeup at work, and with max. Some days he's scared to come home but does for max's sake.

Thankfully Daniel comes around and gets over his feelings for David, being a friend more than anything. One night while Jasper is going off David accidentally sits on his phone and sends an audio message to Daniel, who hears punching and yelling.

After a bit of fighting over text message Daniel sneaks in and grabs max. David goes back to Jasper and manages to distract him into the bedroom.

Daniel of course tells max what Jasper is doing, and gives him a nice dinner. Daniel had planned to go to Paris and be a professional chef, along with killing the people who killed his actual parents; but that would have been a suicide mission and David wouldn't let him. (story for another time)

Max and Daniel surprisingly grow closer that night, even if his cabin is filled with cult objects everywhere.

Daniel convinces David that he needs to leave for both max and his safety. And it takes a while but he eventually does. He kicks Jasper out of the town house, making the lumberjack move back to his old cabin. During this time Daniel helps max and David recover from the trauma. He patches up a lot of David's bruises and gives max space where he needs it. But he's there for them.

And because Jasper signed the adoption papers he's technically one of his father's. So max goes to Jasper's a few days a week while he's with David most of the time.

And Jasper is getting better for the most part, he doesn't blame max for hiding in his room most of the time. But one day max comes downstairs for dinner, he instead finds the shell of who he once saw as a father on the couch. One hand wiping away tears, the other holding a glass bottle.

"You h-hate me, you and David both h-hate me" he mumbles

"Yeah you gave us both fantastic fucking reasons to." Max yelled at the other. He has grown fond of David now, though he won't admit it to his face "you fucking hit him, and for what?! Cause he was trying to take away the thing that was hurting our entire family?!"

"Max stop. Please I love both of you s-so much..." he said as he brought the bottle to his lips, finishing it.

"No. you love alcohol more than you could ever love us. No matter what happens you will always choose that fucking bottle over us."

Jasper's fingers tightened around the neck of the bottle, as he continues to ask max to stop. But max is getting angrier and angrier, not to mention closer.

"You're just a fucking bully. A drunk... another deadbeat father who doesn't give a shit. And trust me I have enough of those now."

"That's not true max!" Jasper said standing up.

"OH YEAH!? PROVE IT FUCKER! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU-" next thing max saw was spots, while his head was spinning. Touching his hand to his head he found blood, and shards of a glass bottle.

"I said. Stop, max."

Max does his best to run up the stairs, tripping a few times but making it to his room safely locking the door behind him.

The light of his phone shines on his face as he hides under the bed; the dial tone and sobs filling the small area.

"Hey max, everything okay?" He was glad max was calling because max never calls, only texts

"D-Dad?..." Max's voice is barely over a whisper, not to mention he sounds like he's been crying. David is immediately on guard and in Dad mode™

"Max? Max what's wrong?" loud thumps of drunken footsteps come up the stairs. "Max Is he drunk?"

David revives a text message that reads 'yes. He hit me with a alcohol bottle.'

David stands looks over at Daniel who grabs his keys. " we're on our way Maxy, don't worry okay? Daniel and I are on our way. Are you under the bed?"

"Uh huh-" max manages to mumble out before whimpering and dropping his phone next to him on the floor. There's a knock at the door.

"Max? Hey I um-... I'm sorry I d-did that I just... open the door so we can talk about this, P-Please... I have Star Wars bandaids..."

Max has his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Max?..." Jasper tries again "Max open the door." He begins to sound more and more impatient.

"MAX OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Max is in tears as he clings to the phone, wishing he had his bear. David tells him to go out the window and hide in the woods. That he'll find him as soon as he gets there. So max grabs his bear and backpack, climbing out the window, hurting his arm in the fall.

Jasper hears the door open from downstairs, upset to find the blonde with golden brass knuckles.

"Look" the cultist starts "I am so sick of cleaning up your mess, do you have any clue what you've done to this family?"

"My family" Jasper snarls

"No." Daniel says stepping closer to the other. "No you don't deserve that. You haven't held them when they wake up from some god awful nightmare at YOUR HANDS!"

"Look who's talking cult freak." Daniel was holding back so much at this point. "David deserved to be hurt like that. He was ASKING FOR IT!"

And just like that Daniel took him down. Punching and kicking while he yelled everything he kept in for so long. When he mentioned that he loved David, Jasper hit back, thankfully Daniel had him pinned down fairly well.

Meanwhile David is looking for max outside, frantically calling out to him. Thankfully max was crying, making it easy for David to find him. The redhead actually had to climb up the tree and rescue him like a lost kitten. When he gets ahold of max the boy holds onto him for dear life, sobbing into his shirt.

"Shhhh shhh it's okay... I'm right here... dad's here." David was almost crying now himself, but he's determined to be strong for max.

When they make it back to the cabin they find Daniel beating on Jasper, David grabs onto him while shielding max from seeing anything.

"Daniel he's had enough please..."

you didn't hear what he said about you, or max. Go on say it again, dipshit." Daniel kicks his Jasper's to make him spit it out.

"I-I said both of you d-deserved it. Max-"

He was interrupted by Daniel's knife grazing his ear

"No. word for word, Jasper."

"The brat had no respect" Jasper looked so broken, and ashamed of what he said.

David asks Daniel to take max to the car, but max refused to let go of David. So with one hand on Max's ear he kicked Jasper; most likely breaking a rib or two.

"Don't ever fucking touch me, or my son ever again..." he waited a few moments before kicking him in the head "DO YOU HEAR ME, JASPER?! NEVER AGAIN!"

All Jasper can do is nod, blood and tears falling from his face.

And with that Daniel takes the two of them to the town house. He lets max eat all the sweets he wants and watch whatever he wants. Sadly max goes mute for a while. Only making noises when he cries.

David is almost worse, feeling like he let max down as a father; and again Daniel is there to pick up the pieces.

Max doesn't verbally speak until a week later. He walks out into the living room while David is having a melt down. He sits down next to David and says in a scratchy voice, "I-I'm sorry, Dad"

David assures him he has nothing to be sorry for but max was apologizing for everything at this point.

So David is curled up In between Daniel's legs, while max sits in David's arms. Once the two of them have calmed down Daniel puts on some nice calming lights and wraps them up in a nice cozy blanket.

And so the two stay in the townhouse, managing as much as they can. Daniel stays over when he can, while the two boys try to help max. David tries to get full custody of max after this incident, but the order is still pending. Once max starts to get better David lets him spend the night at Neil's, nicki of course coming over too.

This was probably the first night in a while where David would be alone in the big townhouse, Daniel had some loose ends to tie up so he could completely watch over this family and not worry about his cult gang.

The redhead was trying to lose himself in a good book, while the rain and thunder pounded against the window. Suddenly something catches his ear, it sounded like a door unlocking. Could it be Daniel? He makes his way downstairs, hearing the rain loudly through an open door.

Peeking his head around the corner he sees a soaking Jasper, drunkenly wobbling with something behind his back. His breath catches in his throat, holding his nose and mouth making sure he won't scream. For behind the lumberjacks back is an axe and a bottle of vodka.

Jasper turns the corner, hugging the wall and finds David looking like a deer in headlights.

"J-Jasper?..." he asked, unable to do much more. "What are you doing here?..."

The soaking male almost smiled as he tried to step forward.

"I just want to talk Davy..." that name sent needles down David's spine.

"N-No" David starts, now looking around for any exit, or weapon. "I-I don't like talking with you while y-you're drunk." For a moment David's kindness kicks in as he tries to take the bottle from Jasper. Only to receive a smack from the back of his hand.

"No! No! I paid good money for this shit! Now you are going to listen to me whether you like it..." The axe he's holding swings next to his ankles, threatening the other. "Or not."

David's feet carry him as fast as he can to the safety of his bedroom, being one of the only doors in the house with a lock. Hearing Jasper scream angrily after him as he runs.

Sadly Jasper makes it and pushes on the door before David can lock it, hitting it over and over with the axe, making David sob and shake so badly.

And all of a sudden it stops. Jasper is... crying?...

"Davy... Davy please... I just want to talk to you... I love you so much... please..."

David can barely speak, but he looks at the other though the crack in the door.

"I wanted to marry you" Jasper admits, "I had a ring picked out and everything..."

David watches the man he loved with all of his heart cry for what could have been. David has done this so many times now that he can feel the pain for the other. Suddenly it all stops when Jasper bangs his fist on the door, making it hit David in the head.

"I would have said yes, Jasper... if you had listened to your family and just... stopped drinking... we were going to get you help but you just... I can't do this anymore, Jasper. I can't. What we had is over..."

Jasper stands, finishing off the last shot in the bottle.

"No... no I love you too much to give this up." He pulls back and swings the axe on the door, starting to break it. David tries to put a chair in front of it but doesn't have time; running to the bathroom instead.

Jasper manages to break down the door but doesn't see David. Instead the lights behind the bathroom door.

"David open the door or else I will."

With no answer Jasper starts swinging and manages to get the door handle off.

When he gets the door open David is cowering behind the shower curtain.

"David I'm sorry... but this is the only way I can love you forever... I'll try to make this as painless as I can." He promises as he runs a hand though that red hair he loves so much. Only to have David push him away.

"Wh...what do you-" his eyes widen when he realizes what Jasper means. "No... NO Jasper please! Please what about max! He needs me! He needs someone at least! Please don't do this!" David begs.

But Jasper brings that axe down on the cornered male, hitting him in the ribs. David screams out in pain, his hands trying to block what he can, but to no use. While trying to get away he trips onto the lid of the tub, letting Jasper hack into his back multiple times.

And everything grows quiet. Jasper nudges David with his foot. "David?... hey... David? At least wait for me asshat."

Thankfully David starts coughing up blood

"There he is! Oh man you are making a hella mess up in here. Lets get you in the tub so this won't scar max." And with that David's broken body was thrown into the tub, causing him to puke up blood.

Jasper goes to get more of his drink when he realizes that it's empty. "I'm goin to get more kay?..." he pats David on the back, making him whimper in pain and fear. And just like that Jasper is gone.

While David tries to crawl out of the tub the front door opens, causing more panic to flow though him. "David?..." a familiar voice yells up to him. It's Daniel.

"Max told me to come check on you cause Jasper's location service was over here."

David can't even yell for help as Daniel ascends the stairs to his bedroom.

"Woah... what happened to the door?..." he asks himself.

His heart stops, dropping to the floor as he sees the bloody mess in the tub. Daniel rushes to his side quickly picking the other's face up, tears falling down his face. For the first time in what feels like forever... he sobs.

Thankfully David was able to move just enough to show he was alive.

Daniel doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's crying, thanking his god over and over again. David clings to the male so terrified he's going to die; unable to say much. For now all he can manage is a warning,

"He's-He's coming back soon... g-go..." Daniel shakes his head and cups David's face

"Then I'm getting you out of here." Daniel gets out his phone and calls 911, setting it on the lip of the tub and arguing with the dispatcher as he gets the first aid kit. Taking off the tattered remains of David's shirt he applies butterfly bandages, trying to close what wounds he has.

Upon hearing David gag all he can think to do is hold out his hand, getting a very warm pool of blood in his cupped palm.

"Oh god okay that's... very warm ahhh. Okay okay The ambulance is on their way David... you're gonna be okay..." David tries to muster up some kind of thank you, but all that comes up is blood.

Suddenly the door downstairs opens, and David starts to panic. Daniel comforts him as much as he can and tells him he'll be right back, leaving David in the tub.

"Get the hell out of here Jasper..." Daniel demands, his fingers itching to grab his blade.

"Y'u... you ruined everything!" Jasper slurs "You couldn't handle my happy ever after so you're tryin to take it from me!"

Daniel shakes his head

"Buddy you did that to yourself."

"Well now Ima take it back. David and max..."

"Like hell you will" Daniel mutters before charging at Jasper, sending them both down the stairs in a fit of punches. Jasper gets in a few good ones before Daniel stabs him in the side. Only to have Jasper bash his head into the wall. Daniel screams angrily in pain at the other as the axe collides into his side, and leg. But as he's had to many times before he plays dead. He needs to buy time even if it's only for a few seconds.

David feels so relieved when he started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, but then his heart sinks. "Oh davyyyyy" the man says. "Are you ready to go?" Jasper enters the bathroom again, swinging the bloody axe over his shoulder.

"Don't worry... I'll be right behind you, sweetheart... I love you so much." Bending down Jasper steals a bloody kiss from David, the other being too weak to refuse.

It all happened so fast David really doesn't remember what happened. All he knows is Jasper went down and bashed his head on the side of the tub, Daniel barely standing behind him, a now broken and bloody lamp in his hands.

"J-Jasper!" The redhead manages to croak out of his broken body. Daniel shushes him and picks him up out of the tub as best as he can; bringing him out into the hallway to wait for the ambulance.


End file.
